Christopher Columbus (BrainPOP Jr)/Transcript
Transcript Movie title reads, “Columbus Day,” with Annie and Moby.” A robot, Moby, on a ship looking through a spyglass. He is dressed like Christopher Columbus. A young girl, Annie, walks into her classroom. She sees Moby holding the spyglass. ANNIE: What are you looking for, Moby? Moby looks startled. He’s really in a school classroom, day-dreaming that he was Columbus. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: The New World? We are in the New World. That's what people called it after Christopher Columbus made his journey. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: Who was Christopher Columbus anyway? Annie's notebook reads: Who was Christopher Columbus? ANNIE: Well, Christopher Columbus was an explorer who sailed to the Americas. An image shows Columbus. ANNIE: He was born in Europe, in 1451. A world map shows a close-up of Europe. ANNIE: Columbus looked up to explorers like Marco Polo. An image shows Marco Polo. ANNIE: Marco Polo traveled to Asia, and brought back spices, silk, and gold. A map appears and shows the route Marco Polo took to Asia. Images shows spices, silk, and gold. ANNIE: Other explorers from Europe thought they might sail all the way around Africa to reach the Indies. The map shows the route around Africa to the Indies. ANNIE: Columbus wanted to discover a faster route. He decided to sail west, and get to Asia from the other side. The globe shows the route Columbus wanted to take to Asia. ANNIE: But he didn't know that the Americas were in between. The globe shows the route Columbus followed when he unexpectedly found the Americas. Columbus found land. ANNIE: Many people thought that Columbus couldn't make the journey. Some people thought the earth was flat. An image shows a flat earth. It looks like a block with flat sides and edges. ANNIE: But Columbus and other educated people knew that the earth was round. An animation shows a flat Earth changing into a round one. ANNIE: Other people thought that the world was just too big. The round Earth starts to grow larger. ANNIE: The King and Queen of Spain paid for Columbus' journey. They wanted Spain to become rich and powerful by controlling the trade that would come from Columbus' new route to Asia. An image shows Columbus holding a globe and kneeling in front of the King and Queen. Moby is off to the side watching and Annie is wearing a dress from that time period. ANNIE: But Columbus never found a route to Asia. MOBY: Beep? Columbus turns around and looks at Annie. ANNIE: He found a route to the Americas. Where did Columbus land? Annie's notepad reads: Where did Columbus land? ANNIE: Well, Columbus set sail from Spain in 1492. An animation shows three ships sailing on the ocean. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Right, that was over five hundred years ago. ANNIE: He and his crew traveled in three ships, the Niña, Pinta and Santa Maria. An animation shows the three ships sailing on the ocean under the moonlight. The ''Santa Maria is the biggest and the Niña is the smallest.'' ANNIE: The journey was tough, and ten weeks later they landed on a small island. An animation shows the ships sailing across the ocean and reaching an island in the Americas. ANNIE: Columbus claimed this land as part of Spain. An animation shows Columbus standing on the island with his men, and planting a Spanish flag, while native people peek at him from behind bushes. MOBY: Beep. Moby, dressed, like Columbus, points to the native people hiding behind trees. ANNIE: I know, there were already native people living there, and it's not right to take something that doesn't belong to you. But that's what most of the explorers did in those days. Annie is back in her classroom. She’s sitting at a table with a globe on it. ANNIE: They took over the land, stole gold and food, and forced native people into slavery. Images illustrate what Annie describes. MOBY: Beep. Moby frowns. He is still on the island, standing with native people. ANNIE: Columbus thought he had landed in India, and he called the native people Indians. An image shows Columbus on the island, showing a native man a map. ANNIE: The name stuck around after his mistake. MOBY: Beep. Moby shakes his head no. ANNIE: Well, Columbus really landed in the Bahamas. When he sailed to Cuba and Hispañola, he thought he had reached Japan and China. A map shows the route he sailed on and the islands are highlighted as Annie names them. MOBY: Beep. Moby slams his hand on his forehead making a clanging sound. ANNIE: Yeah, I guess he and his crew were pretty confused. Moby waves a small American flag and points to it. MOBY: Beep? ANNIE: Good question, Moby. Did Columbus discover the United States? Annie's notepad reads: Did Columbus discover the United States? ANNIE: After a few voyages, Columbus never made it to India and the rest of Asia. He did reach Central and South America, but he never reached the part that is now the United States. A map shows the places Columbus reached. A buzzer sounds and an X is placed on top of the area that is now the United States. ANNIE: It's also hard to say he discovered the Americas, because there were lots of people already living there. An image shows a village of native people. ANNIE: Besides, other explorers, like the Vikings, reached the Americas hundreds of years before Columbus. An animation shows a Viking explorer and a Viking ship. ANNIE: Columbus is remembered because he found a route from the Old World to the New World. That's why there's a Columbus holiday. Moby is building a ship in the classroom while Annie is speaking. ANNIE: Moby, what are you doing? Moby has built a Viking ship and puts on a Viking hat. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: But, where are you sailing to? Moby holds up an old-fashioned map of Mobyland. The island is shaped like Moby's face. MOBY: Beep! ANNIE: Mobyland? Category:BrainPOP Jr Transcripts